Cold Passion
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "And I can't let you spend your wedding anniversary at home...by yourself..." Greg smiled. "Come and spend it with me...and some sweaty men with sticks"


This one-shot has been playing on my mind since last week and I ended up having to write it, took me three days and I was convinced it was going to kill me, but I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review let me know what you think- if you want more!

**Cold Passion**

"This is bullshit" Sara groaned throwing the phone across the break room watching as it fell apart against the tiles. With a deep breath she rested her head in her hands, pressing her fingertips against the throbbing pain behind her eyes.

"Oh...what did the phone do to deserve that?" Greg asked with a smirk as he casually fell into the seat opposite her, stretching out his long legs, leaning back in the chair.

"Don't start Greg...I'm not in the mood" She shook her head.

"I hope you're not too grumpy...It'll ruin our plans for tonight..." He pressed his lips together. "Or...make them better..."

"We have plans?" Sara asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why, yes we do" Greg smiled pushing two tickets across the table at her. Sara picked them up surveying what they were for before looking up at him with a confused expression.

"The Las Vegas Wranglers" She questioned.

"There will be beer...and junk food" He insisted trying to convince her.

"I have those things at home..." Sara shook her head.

"And I can't let you spend your wedding anniversary at home...by yourself..." Greg smiled. "Come and spend it with me...and some sweaty men with sticks"

"Well when you word it like that how can I say no?" She rolled her eyes.

"I promise you it'll be fun...and if it's not I'll drive you home and never mention ice hockey again" He pleaded with her. Greg's wide eyed gaze never failed to tug on her heart strings and remind her of all the times she had leaned on him or monopolised his free time.

"Okay...I'm in" She smiled at him.

"That's good...Because I got you this" He picked up a paper bag he had placed under the table and handed it to her.

"You got me a Las Vegas Wranglers t-shirt" Sara asked with raised eyebrows. "That was a bit presumptuous"

"Well I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms..." Greg shrugged with a small smile she could help but respond to.

"Of course" She pressed her lips together. "So are we going to get dinner first?"

"I've booked a table at that veggie place down the street" He checked his watch. "We should probably get going in twenty minutes or so"

"Do I have enough time to shower?" Sara asked draining the rest of her coffee.

"Sure..." He nodded. "I can always push back the reservation"

"You're a star" She smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek making her way to the door.

"Need any help washing your back?" He raised an eyebrow, throwing her a devilish look over his shoulder.

"I think I'll be okay..." Sara paused. "...this time. I'll meet you by your car"

Greg leant against the driver side door lighting a cigarette watching as people moved in and out of the crime lab getting on with their lives barely paying attention to anything. He cast his eyes up at the sky, noting that for the city it was a fairly clear night.

"So Gregory, are you ready to whisk me off, for the night?" Sara mocked as she approached him having changed into a pair of low slung jeans and the t-shirt he had gotten her.

"I am" He nodded moving to the other side of the car holding the door open for her. "Your carriage awaits..."

"I'm not sure carriage...is the right word" She laughed climbing into the passenger seat.

"I'll have you know, I love this car" He corrected her.

"And I am going to remain silent on the issue" She cranked the radio, looking slyly at him. Greg just shook his head not wanting to get into a fight about his car, recalling the last time they had this debate just how long it had lasted...and just how heated it had gotten.

The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one but out the corner of his eyes Greg could see Sara checking her phone, checking for Grissom presumably but as always there was nothing. He felt a strange sort of resentment towards the older man for always letting her down.

He parked the car carefully glancing around to make sure he had managed to stay within the lines pained the gravel knowing that Sara was likely to make fun of his inability to park properly if he did not.

"Well done" She cooed checking the tires and the bay as they were walking towards the restaurant.

"Now try saying that with a little less attitude" he smirked as he opened the door stepping aside to let her in first.

"Oh you love the attitude though" Sara teased.

"I do...I have to admit I do..." Greg muttered to her as he rested his hand on her back leading her towards the front desk. "Sanders...table for two"

"Right this way" They were lead to a table in the corner of the room, the small place card with 'Sanders' written in intricate letters.

"So Sara...as the resident vegetarian here...what are the best things on this menu?" He asked surveying the large pieces of cards they had been handing glancing at the small hand writing trying to figure out what everything was.

"...I was just going to go with the lasagne" She shrugged.

"The lasagne it is..." He placed his menu down. "Can we get a bottle of Valdivieso Reserva?"

The waiter scribbled down their orders disappearing leaving them alone the atmosphere shifting slightly as Greg attempted to figure out how to go about wording his concerns. He wanted to ask her if she was okay but realised that after all of this time Sara's temper still worried him.

"How have you been?" He asked leaning back in his chair slightly studying her as she attempted to preoccupy herself with folding the napkin over and over.

"You see me every day" Sara shrugged knowing full well what it was he was asking her.

"Sara..." Greg paused taking a sip of his water not taking his eyes off her as she refused to meet his gaze.

"Greg...I can't talk about this..." She shook her head taking a deep breath, her shoulders shuddering slightly as she did so. "It's too complicated..."

"I know...I know it is..." He placed his hand on hers forcing her to finally look up at him with a hurt expression he knew he would never be able to forget. "But I just want you to know that I'm here...If you ever need to a shoulder"

"Thank you..." She gave him a small nod. "For all of this..."

"I care about you Sara...I just want you to be happy" He assured her.

"I know..." Sara looked away from him, casting her eyes around the room at the people surrounding them. "I'm happy when I'm with you"

"Is it enough?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"I can't honestly say it is...but I guess it has to be" She answered with as much honesty as she could thankful that their wine had been brought over giving them something to distract themselves with.

They ate the rest of their meal quietly, chattering about work and research they had recently read not wanting to cross the boundaries into a conversation they both knew they weren't ready to have. Sara would look up at Greg meeting his eye a knowing gleam lingering in her gaze as she sipper her wine holding back the things she wanted to say.

"We better get going...the game will be starting soon" Greg glanced down at his watch.

"Sure..." Sara reached for her purse but he'd stopped her before she had the chance.

"My treat" He placed his card on the tray handing it back to the waiter before he could say anything.

"You shouldn't have done that" She firmly shook her head.

"Any reason why not?" Greg frowned slightly. Sara rolled her eyes getting to her feet not bothering to answer as he pulled his jacket on. Once his credit card was returned they made their way to the ice hockey game, Sara's mood clearly shifting.

"It's cold in here" She complained rubbing her hands over her bare arms attempting to get comfortable in her seat.

"Here" without hesitating Greg removed his jacket handing it to her.

"Thank you" Sara muttered still frowning as she pulled it on, pushing up the sleeves so they weren't covering her hands.

"No problem" Greg replied taking a swing from his beer his eyes focused on the game playing out in front of them knowing half time would be called any minute.

"I'm going to get another beer, can I get you anything?" He asked Sara getting to his feet.

"...I'm good" She lifted her half empty beer bottle to show him.

Sara cast her eyes towards the screen watching as the messages couples had left each other played on the screen. She rolled her eyes slightly looking around at the way people were wrapped up in their lover's arms watching the screen with smiles. Looking back she could feel a cough in the back of her throat almost choking on her beer.

'Happy anniversary Sara, love Grissom' She narrowed her eyes glancing around to see if it had simply just been a prank but realised soon that she didn't recognise anyone but one person in the crowd; Greg. He was making his way down the steps towards her a beer casually at his side.

"Grissom left me an anniversary greeting on the message board" She said with narrowed eyes waiting for him to crack and admit it was him.

"That was nice of him" Greg smiled not giving in.

"Yeah...I guess" She shrugged turning her attention back to the rink as the players made their way back onto the ice again.

Sara fixed her eyes on the skaters moving into position, their sticks poised on the ice awaiting indication to start. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin as she attempted to pretend she was really interested in the game. He was watching her, so intently it made her breaths shudder in her chest when she thought about it.

One of the sides had scored but as she attempted to study the position of the players she realised she couldn't tell, all of her thoughts being consumed by Greg. As the rink erupted in roars of celebration and outrage she stole a glance towards him. He didn't flinch and shy away from her eyes like she expected, he held her gaze and hypnotised her with the emotions she saw reflected there.

Sara found herself drawn to him, pulled closer to his body by an invisible thread. She held her breath as his breath fell on her cheek and her hand rested gently on his chest. His heartbeat thudded through his shirt, her fingertips forming the soundtrack of their embrace as her lips collided with his.

They slowly pulled apart, their eyes meeting amongst the crowd as it slowed down the euphoria of the goal settling like in a haze.

"I know...I know the message was from you" Sara whispered to him.

"Sara...I..." He wanted to explain himself, to tell her that he didn't mean to upset her or annoy her that he had just wanted to see her smile.

"It's okay..." Sara nodded smiling at him. "We should go..."

"Okay..." Greg nodded, but before he could process what was happening, she'd pressed her lips against his. She whispered in his ear, the words sending a shiver through his spine as his grip on her tightened.

"Take me home with you"

**The End **


End file.
